


First Kiss

by FelineBlue



Series: Summer of Firsts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College Student Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Keith, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Student Lance (Voltron), Teasing, Texan Keith (Voltron), all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: 'They were the clearest blue he had ever seen.Better than the clearest of summer skies.Better than any blue Keith had seen in his life honestly.'





	1. Pray for the Thunder, And the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little series I made as a project for myself to bang out before I go back to school.
> 
> I'm really scared, stressed out and high strung for a multitude of reasons but I keep going back to this idea of Keith and Lance sharing firsts with each other over a summer before it all just ends.
> 
> This was also inspired heavily by Teen Wolf's first fucking episode LOL if you know what part, then you know what I mean ^-~
> 
> I'll try to update regularly before August comes to a close, so yell at me on twitter or in the comments...
> 
> Either way, I'm going to do what I usually do and offer a free fic for the first person to get the lyric that I used for the chapter title! So, guess away and good luck!

The sunset over the dessert was breathtaking.

Streaks of orange sliced through the deepest magenta, breaking up the cobalt blue of the sky as it continued to fade into a pale lavender shade. Dark gray thunder clouds were scattered about within the mess of bold colours; it was almost as if someone had pulled cotton balls apart to try to wipe up the mess of oil paint that was created but they all came together to create a master piece. 

But when there were dark clouds, it meant rain.

And rain does not mix well with motorcycles.

Keith looked back down at the numbers as they flickered about, he was hoping that he really didn’t need to pay an arm and a leg for gas but that didn’t seem to be the case. His uncle Curtis did tell him that most of the bikes at the garage were either completely empty or half full but Keith wasn’t expecting him to be right. Most of the bikes he looked at today were easily fixable or just needed some love but he really should have seen this coming.

Keith was warned from the start.

He was glad that his uncle Charlie let him skip out on meeting the rest of the family today though. It was summer vacation for fuck’s sake, did he really wanna spend it with people he just found out about? Keith knew this road trip was coming however, they all agreed to go on one back in the spring but that was when he had been in school. 

Or well, pretending to be in school anyway.

Keith had failed to tell his uncle and aunt that he had dropped out of college.

He would though, or well, will when he figures out what he wants to do with his life.

Its sort of hard when you have so many people telling you one thing about yourself and what you should be doing verses how you really feel about growing up and in general finding a happy medium where YOU feel like is the right thing to do.

Life was never really fair to him to begin with anyway.

Keith was just glad that his cousin Shiro was coming on this trip with them. Sure, he got to miss out on four hours of driving in a car with his parents but he was bringing up Matt and his little sister Pidge. 

Originally, this road trip consisted of their small family of four. It was just going to be a two week thing where they all got to meet uncle Charlie’s older brother since well, they couldn’t obviously meet Uncle Ken since he has been six feet under the ground for most of Keith’s life now. 

But the road trip turned into a staycation sort of event since the older Kogane brother gushed about how excited everyone was to meet them all.

So, two weeks turned into two months.

Keith had never been more ecstatic about this in his life.

Nor had he ever been this sarcastic in his life.

The numbers flickered finally to triple digits before Keith pulled the nozzle out from the gas tank. This was for sure going to hurt his wallet but it was so worth it honestly. He was given free reign with all the bikes back at uncle Curtis’ garage and he had stumbled upon this beauty that just needed her throttle cable fixed up before she was as good as new.

Since Red was back home, this little girl would do him fine.

Keith stuck close to the gas pumps as he looked around the quiet station. Only two cars were present, one was a station wagon with a car full of what looked to be dog kennels at one of the pumps near Keith’s bike and a flashy orange Fisker that was parked right outside the convenience store in the most obnoxious parking space. The woman filling her van up was still at the pump, humming along to whatever she was listening to as she watched the numbers rise up on the little screen. The owner of the Fisker however was no where to be seen.

The little gas station his uncle Curtis told him about was everything that he said it was. It wasn’t just a gas station with a convenience store, there was a barn that looked to had been converted into a mini motel. Keith had spotted the vacancy sign when they had first arrived at the diner on the outskirts of the small city. It had only been a black speck at the end of that long stretch of dirt road, but the flashy neon sign was easily seen in the distance from where Keith had sat by the window shoveling greasy diner food into his mouth.

It was quiet, almost peaceful if Keith really thought hard about it. This place was a halfway point for tourists and locals a like; uncle Curtis said that the family who owned the place were a couple of immigrants but were seriously really nice people. Keith was also told that one of the youngest sons was probably the funniest person he had ever met and would be lucky to meet so he could make a friend around here his own age while he stayed with them.

Keith highly doubted that.

He didn’t need any more friends.

Three was enough and one of them was already related to him.

The sliding doors swiftly opened up for him before he walked into the brightly lit place. It honestly wasn’t anything special; it looked like any generic 7/11 back home but with a little bit more decor thrown up on all the walls. Keith could spot a family picture over by the employee only doors and a Cuban flag that was hung all neat and tidy in the corner where all the hot coffee was laid out. It had a little standing sign beside it that looked to be haphazardly made with someone’s almost neat handwriting with the words, ‘Free tea or coffee for those in need of a pick me up!’. Little blue hearts were scattered about the page before Keith’s attention was ripped away from it all.

A bright, almost musical laugh drew his attention back to sliding doors before the same person laughed again, this time a little quieter. 

Keith’s eyes slid over to the counter where there were two men just chatting with each other. One must have been the owner of the Fisker out front since his stupid leather jacket had the same orange colour piped around every goddamn hem with a matching black cowboy hat, but the other man was behind the large counter. 

Or well, not a man but a boy.

A broad shoulder, very angular and tall boy that was right up Keith’s alley.

He decided at that point to just mull around a bit, trying to appear as if he were actually looking for something else. He tried to keep his eyes on the labels in front of him rather than out right stare at the cashier which was proving to be really hard.

He was currently still talking to the man who owned the Fisker outside, very animatedly too with grand hand gestures as well as a lighting bright smile that may or may not have had Keith’s pulse racing just a bit. He had a very melodic voice which went high when he got excited, or what Keith hoped was excitement, before another peel of laughter would fill the tiny little mini mart.

Keith ended up in the frozen food section eyeing up a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream before he heard the tell tale sign of the sliding doors opening and closing. 

Making up his mind, he swallowed down the nerves that were building up in his throat and opened the heavy glass door to grab the tub of creamy dairy. It was just a pretty guy, nothing really special about him except for those capped shoulders of his anyway.

Keith could talk to him no problem.

Turning the corner, he gave the cashier one more good look before turning back down another aisle to stand facing the stocked shelves.

FUCK.

Why was he so nervous?

Keith’s thoughts were a mess. Literally, just one look at the stupid guy and his heart was heavy, knees weak and his palms were sweaty. How textbook of him. Shiro would laugh at him if he saw him acting like this; Keith could still remember when he had his first high school crush on some random guy named James and he wasn’t THIS bad.

He could do this.

Just say the first thing that came to mind.

Keith grabbed absently at something on the shelves and walked with purpose up to the counter, dropping his stuff onto the plastic tabletop.

The boy had had his arms laid on top of the counter, his eyes focused on the little computer screen just off to the side of the register but the sudden loud thump of all Keith’s stuff dropping made him jerk away before his bright eyes focused on his face.

Oh god.

He was fucking gorgeous up close.

“Well, tall, dark and handsome finally decided to pay. Which pump were you at, bud?”

Keith heard absolutely none of what he said.

The boy had an angular face, his bangs were currently parted funnily in the middle but Keith could see that the little widow’s peak of his hairline made a small heart. His skin looked soft to the touch and was a beautiful whiskey colour; reminding him of cold, winter nights with his Aunt when they went out of town for a break from Texas’ humid weather. His lips were thin, teeth white and perfect but god those eyes were like whirlpools. 

They were the clearest blue he had ever seen.

Better than the clearest of summer skies.

Better than any blue Keith had seen in his life honestly.

Fuck, wait, what did he ask him again?

He blinked a couple of time before his lips twitched up into what he was hoping for a smile as he whipped his wallet out from his jacket’s pocket before holding out his credit card. The boy’s smile widened as that musical laugh swirled around Keith’s head before settling back down into a quiet chuckle.

“Man of little words I see. I’m guessing pump 3 then.”

Keith nod his head, looking everywhere else but at the cashier now since his cheeks felt considerably really hot compared to when he first walked up to the counter. He looked at the candy bars that were on display at the front of the counter, the shelves built in and obviously taken cared of since Keith couldn’t see a speck of dirt anywhere. The thick plastic box that was molded into the counter top was shielding the variety of lotto tickets and scratch cards was also in pristine shape which meant that this place either was still new or the owners were just really tidy people. 

The boy huffed, taking Keith’s eyes off the cigarettes that were set up on display behind his head as he watched those thin, dark brown brows furrow. His bottom lip pushing out, making him appear even more boyish as he thumbed at the soft buttons on the card terminal.

“That’s odd, my whole screen just blacked out.”

As he said that, the whole store fell eerily quiet and the florescent lights above flickered before finally shutting off. Not even the hum of the refrigerator could be heard any more or even the whir of the fan that was sat high up in the corner where Keith could see a security camera was set up.

Keith glanced outside to check on his bike and noticed that the light posts outside were also out. The gas station was plunged into darkness but the light of the dying sun still made its way towards them, casting everything in a golden orange glow.

“So, hey, I can’t actually charge you for anything at the moment. I know, what a bummer right, but your gas and this ice cream is on the house.”

Keith glanced back at him, stupidly looking into those beautiful blue eyes before stuttering out a quick response.

“I can pay still, I can wait.”

The boy’s lips pulled up into that lightening bright smile, dimples and white teeth blinding him, as he shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s okay. You’ve got a GW250 outside still waiting for you and those clouds mean thunder. I don’t think your bike’s gonna like those slippery roads.”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth flopping open like a fish out of water before he firmly pressed his lips closed. His heart had started to beat faster, just totally pounding away at his chest as the puzzle pieces within Keith’s mind slotted together to create a better picture.

This boy was fucking perfect.

“I can call someone, get them to help you out?”

Please, oh god, let him stay here so he can get to know this boy better.

The cashier waved his hand and scoffed, his face still a mask of amusement before a very loud, obnoxious ringtone broke the silence.

“Ah, that’s my dad, hold on.”

Keith watched the boy whip out his phone from his pocket before answering the call in Spanish; leaving Keith just standing there as he tried to swallow down the thump in his throat. It was a short conversation, some words he would pick out and understand but most of it was way out of his high school vocabulary but honestly he wasn’t really listening.

He was admiring that back.

“Ah. Yeah, yeah, I’ll lock up and turn people away till you get here, adiós papá, te amo.”

The switch of language and sudden turning of his body made Keith snap out of it as he smiled shyly at the boy. The cashier looked a little frazzled, and very annoyed, but he kept a slight smile on his lips as he looked at Keith.

“My dad is sending one of my brothers to come get me so like, it’s totally okay for you to head home. This is your lucky night, man. Free gas, free ice cream and no rain yet.”

Keith did feel lucky; but not because he got himself free shit. The boy bagged his ice cream up before holding it out to him, the tilt of his head and the dangerous curve to his mouth sent Keith into another flurry of nervous sentences.

“I can keep you company. If you want… I don’t really have anything to do after this.”

Oh god, did that make him sound lonely? Anti social? He was, but this guy didn’t need to know that.

Was that too forward though? Keith didn’t even know where on the spectrum this guy was coloured, oh no, he did screw up.

The boy bit his bottom lip again and wiggled his eyebrows at Keith before a wolfish grin broke out onto his face.

“Thought you’d never ask. I can store that bike of yours in the garage out back and we can hang out in the barn. It’s nice and cozy there, plus it’s got a kitchen full of food that we can actually eat.”

Keith couldn’t help it, he was beaming from ear to ear but it came as quickly as it appeared. What about his own family? Shit, he’d need to text them at least and tell at least someone what was up. Who knew how long this guy’s brother would take? 

Oh no, he didn’t even know the boy’s name.

The boy was busy locking up everything behind the counter, he disappeared for a second to fiddle around with something underneath the desk before popping back up again. Keith took a few steps away then, opting to keep at least a little more distance from him as he watched the guy tap out a few texts on his phone before hopping the counter.

He wasn’t as tall as Keith thought he was, maybe had like a good one or two inches on him but he could still make out every freckle that was dusted over those sharp cheeks.

“I’m Lance by the way.”

Lance held his hand out to him, his head tilting to the side a bit to peer at Keith through long, spidery lashes. Keith took his hand and gave him a quick pump before averting his eyes elsewhere; those eyes held the ocean in them, waves of soft blue pulling him in before he drowned in their own special light.

“I’m Keith. I’m just visiting.”

“Oh cool, cool, cool. I live in the town just down the road, I moved here when I was like maybe 10?”

Lance started walking towards the entrance, still speaking about how he actually was born and raised in Cuba before his whole family relocated here in Texas. Keith caught up to him, choosing to just listen to him talk as the two of them pulled the sliding doors apart before heading out to get his bike.

The air outside was gross, almost sticky and the smell of the ozone was strong; Keith could already feel the static in the air from the thunderstorm that was busy brewing up above.

“So, I’m assuming you’re from Austin then? You’ve got the accent just not the look.”

Lance looked at him with a brow raised high, his hands were tucked casually into his pockets as Keith fumbled around in his jeans for his keys.

“Ugh, yeah. I grew up there with my family for most of my life. We’re just here for the summer visiting some cousins that’s all.”

Keith stuck the key into the ignition and sighed happily when the purr of the motorcycle started up. Lance seemed to enjoy it too since he let out a low whistle before shaking his head in disbelief.

“She’s a beauty man, needs a little colour but wow Keith, she’s a real keeper.”

He couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout his chest and the feeling of praise wash over him even if it wasn’t really a direct compliment towards him. Lance had said his name and that alone made his heart beat just a little faster.

However, Keith had no idea what to really talk about with Lance so he stuck to what he knew most.

Motorcycles.

“Yeah, she’s a real nice bike but the one I got back home is my real baby. She’s fast, like real fast and Red rides so much smoother but again, my girl’s back home just sitting in the garage til I get back.”

Keith shifted the bike’s gears so the wheels could roll on its own as he waited for Lance to show him the way to the garage.

“Your bike’s name is Red?”

Lance asked, his face alight with curiosity as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah, she’s a beautiful cherry red and I wash her almost every week or after a hard ride. My uncle and cousin bought her for me as a gift but didn’t realize that it used to be the fastest bike ever made. Red’s a Kawasaki ZZ-R 1100 that stills runs just as great as the day I got her.”

Keith laughed softly as he remembered his uncle Charlie googling Red’s specs before Shiro had showed him a video about it. It took his uncle a good month to get over that fact that he had ‘ basically bought a speed demon a speedier, scarier machine.’

Lance shook his head and huffed out a laugh as Keith raised one of his brows in question. His nerves were all a flutter as he tried to keep the worry off his face. Did he say something wrong?

“Sorry, your whole like, dark emo aura just lit up when you started talking about your bike. It’s really cute.”

Oh god.

Lance thought he was cute.

That means Keith actually has a chance with this boy if his mind would come back online.

“C’mon, lone ranger, I don’t want to get caught in the rain.”

Lance turned on his heels to start heading towards the back of the store as Keith shook himself out of his malfunctioning state. He caught up to him pretty quickly, choosing to still ramble on about his bike as Lance would now and then chime in about his experience with them back home or to just ask about the specs. 

Keith ate it up like it was the best dessert he had ever tasted. He couldn’t help himself as he finally had the chance to talk to someone who wasn’t Shiro about Red. It also helped that Lance had an absent smile on his face the entire time listening to him ramble on, their shoulders bumping into each other gently as they walked at a slow pace and whenever they’re eyes would meet, Keith could feel something brewing in his stomach that wasn’t exactly unwelcomed. 

Absolutely new, for sure, but he knew he didn’t have the heart to turn this feeling away just yet.

The garage was attached to the back of the store, but it was more modern looking on the outside. When Lance started talking to him about all the dirt biking competitions he had participated in back home, the two of them were trying to roll up the heavy, metal door before it finally slide back into the little slot above.

Keith couldn’t get over how sleek everything looked. The inside was all clean lines and organized, big metal cabinets lined one wall and on the opposite, attached to a hanging rack, were spare car parts. Keith also spotted a bright orange something hiding in the back underneath a thick, black tarp but didn’t ask Lance about it as the boy launched into a story about his nephew and his first time riding.

It was hard not to want to listen to him. Everything Lance said was always spoken with so much enthusiasm, he made everything sound like an epic tale or a dramatic retelling; Keith would bet good money that Lance could probably make a boring day into a grand adventure if you just asked him to.

“You’re sure its okay to just leave my bike here while we wait?”

Keith kicked the stand out and rested it near a rolling metal shelving unit, eyeing the neatly placed tools that were set atop the stainless steel tray.

Lance nod his head, a cheeky little grin scrunching up his face before a crack of thunder interrupted whatever the boy was about to say.

Keith watched the dark sky above open up and pour all its misery down to the dry, cracked earth. It was some seriously heavy rain too, he could barely make out the mountains in the distance and couldn’t exactly hear anything except for the loud pitter pattering of the rain on the metal roof above them.

Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before the boy looked back out to the rain. He watched the taller boy reach out, his palm facing up towards the sky as the water quickly filled up the shallow pool that his hand made.

Keith heard Lance whisper something, but he couldn’t hear him at all from where he was standing. 

“Do you wanna come closer so you don’t get wet!?”

He shouted out to Lance who now had both his hands held out in front of him as the rain continued to pour down. Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, opting to just go up to him to ask him once again. As he approached the boy however, he fell quiet as his eyes ran over Lance’s face.

He had never seen believed in angels before, but if they were real, he would hope they were as beautiful as Lance was when he was happy.

Keith reached out to curl his hand over Lance’s shoulder, making the boy flinch in surprise before dropping his hands back down to rest restlessy by his side and look towards the floor. He could see tanned cheeks turn tomato red and his lips lose that beautiful, dimpled smile as they twitched downwards.

“Ah, sorry. I-I really just like the rain. I didn’t know we got any of it here.”

It was still hard to hear him, let alone see Lance’s face but Keith squeezed his shoulder any way before he crossed his arms over his chest. The two of them fell silent for a little bit, Keith’s heart was fluttering in his throat now as he tried to focus his attention on the heavy downpour that was just a few steps away from them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance lift his head up again with a more solemn expression etched into his face. The sound of the metal roof being hit with the hard rain filled the quiet between them, the two of them facing the outside world as it was drowned in nature’s tears before Keith heard Lance clear his throat.

“Back home, I would play out in streets when it was raining this heavy. My mama would get so mad because I would get sick afterwards every time but she still let me go out anyway. It’s just… so calming but dangerous you know? Water in general; we need it to survive, to keep alive…,”

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, the boy was still staring straight ahead with his face screwed up in thought. His brows were furrowed slightly as if he were trying to piece his next words carefully together before he spoke.

“But water can drown you, can sweep you away and never return you if it so wanted to. My grandmother would tell stories about how the ocean was it’s own thing, how it will still be here even when we are all finally gone. I used to be scared of water because of all her stories, but now, I can’t go a day without wishing it would rain.”

Something inside Keith seemed to rush forward, a feeling he wasn’t familiar with sat on the tip of his tongue as he tried to fight the urge to fire off a million questions at him.

Before he had a chance, Lance took a deep breath in before his face spread up into a mischievous grin as sent a wink Keith’s way.

“Wanna stay here or race me to the barn?”


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done ages ago but I've fallen back into really bad/old habits so I'm trying to focus on myself and making myself feel better so please forgive me. I'm trying really hard haha
> 
> Also, S7 came out.  
> Thoughts.  
> Comments.

“Wanna stay here or race me to the barn?”

The sudden switch had Keith a little skeptical as he looked out at the rain that was still pouring down from the sky before looking at those wicked blue eyes. He studied the boys face, trying to look for a trace of that sadness that he had heard in his voice just moments before or that look of sorrow Keith had seen until the mood was thrown into a complete 360 with a practiced expertise. 

What was Lance hiding? 

Keith tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he felt anger nibble at his patience. There were so many questions that still needed to be answered! How could Lance just hit him with some deep, psychological shit when they were vibeing so well then turn around and offer him a deal he couldn’t refuse? 

How was this fair?

And why was Keith still so fucking into all of this?

Lance wiggled his eyebrows and took a step towards him, their chests would have been brushing against one another if it weren’t for Keith’s arms acting as a barrier between them. Those thin lips were still tilted upwards into an impish grin that was wearing Keith’s patience thin.

If this boy wanted to play hard to get, then Keith will just have to out smart him at his own game.

“Fine. But what if I win?”

He titled his chin up in challenge at Lance, his own smile just as wicked as the other boy’s before he watched those ocean eyes darken, the pupils growing slightly larger.

“If you win, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Keith let out a short bark of a laugh and rolled his eyes before Lance threw his hands up into the air in surrounded.

“Hey now, lone Ranger, don’t get so cocky. If I win, I want a ride on that bike of yours.”

Oh.

Lance could ride something.

But it wasn’t going to be his bike.

He would look so much prettier on Red but Keith would have to be riding her too since he honestly didn’t trust anyone with his baby girl.

They both stared at each other, the two of them refusing to back out from this impromptu staring contest until Keith shot out like a bat outta hell. He easily swerved around Lance and into the downpour outside, his evil laugh was easily swallowed up by the rain as he trudged forward as fast as he could. He could hear Lance yelling, the insults being hurled his way were muffled by heavy deluge as Keith blindly made his way to the motel that was quickly approaching. His clothes were soaked to the bone already, his long hair plastered to the back of his neck and to his forehead. Keith’s handkerchief was a soggy, red mess that hung around his throat uncomfortably.

He threw his hands up in front of him as his whole body slammed into a bright yellow door before he turned around to see Lance just seconds behind him. The boy didn’t fall against the door like Keith had, he slid into a smooth stop with the help of the muddy sand but they both were breathing very heavily and were absolutely drenched as Lance fumbled around in his wet shorts’ pockets to get at a ring of keys.

“You’re a cheater.”

Lance straightened himself out to his full height to send a haughty glare Keith’s way before he fiddled around hurriedly to find the right key. Keith let out another bark of laughter as he pulled up his now even heavier leather jacket over his head before sliding it over Lance’s to shield his eyes so he could see what he was doing. He did this without thinking, just on instinct, which brought the two of them even closer together. Lance’s shoulders brushed against Keith’s chest and his lips were just a mere inch away from kissing all that soft, wet skin hiding underneath all that soaked white cloth.

Keith’s heart was still hammering but for a totally different reason now.

The tips of Lance’s ears were red and he dropped the keys, hastily picking them back up with a mumbled sorry before trying the door again. Keith was trying his best not to read too much into it, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the life of him.

“Yes! Get inside, quick.”

Lance threw open the door with the key still stuck inside the lock and let Keith go first. They both were hit with a wave of warm, stale air as they entered into the motel. It was absolutely not what Keith expected to see at all. He was looking forward to chirping the boy for the typical barn motifs but there was no way to tell that it had originally been one from the renovations they must have done. It was all warm and bright happy colours, small Polaroids were plastered onto one wall above a couch with funky letters that read “You may come & Go, but you’ll always have a Family with us!”. There was a door off to Keith’s left which he assumed was a closet, from here he could also see a short hallway in the middle of the room where he could see a bright yellow door with a number on it before his attention was brought back to Lance.

It was set up like an open concept living space, a little retro t.v was set up in the corner with what looked to be a glass door cabinet that harbored board games inside, and had a built in kitchen. Keith’s eyes ran over the walls, taking in more smaller pictures that were framed and a set of house rules as he walked further into the room; the carpet beneath his steel toed boots was squishy and becoming increasing wet as the two of them continued further into the room. 

Lance was shivering, his whole body shook violently as he clutched his arms close to himself as he walked around the kitchen looking for something. The chill had already set deep into Keith’s bones, trembling every now and then as a shiver ran up his spine but he was more concerned about their wet clothing.

And the fact that there was some thick tension hanging heavy in the air between himself and Lance.

“Fuck! I must have left them at home.”

Lance mumbled to himself before turning around quickly, almost knocking into Keith as he had taken a step further into the kitchen. The two of them took a step back before uttering out quiet apologies; Keith’s face flushed a dark pink while Lance’s cheeks burned a bright red.

“Ugh, we should take our clothes off or something.”

Keith dumbly stated before running his hand through his wet bangs, he could feel his whole body warm up and get uncomfortably hot as his eyes dropped to the floor, wishing it would swallow him up. 

God, why did he say that?

There was a MUCH better way to say that and he chose the most suggestive.

F U C K.

He heard Lance giggle before it turned into a full on laugh, the same one he had heard at the gas station not so long ago that had Keith’s stomach in knots. It was infectious though, his shoulders shook softly as he let out a shy chuckle. He could see Lance shuffling around his feet and playing around with his wet sleeves as their laughter slowly died down. The mood between them lightened significantly as Keith’s nerves seemed to calm down just for a moment. 

Keith chanced a glance up to see Lance’s lightening bright smile as he shook his head. The taller boy met his eyes for a moment, those warm blues igniting a little spark within his own before Lance sauntered over to him, his hand reaching out to gently cup his face before his breath softly tickled his ear.

“If you wanted my clothes off, you just had to ask politely not get me all soaking wet.”

Well.

There goes that light and happy mood again.

Keith whipped around to watch Lance smoothly dodge the edge of the kitchen island before striding through the living room. This meant he had an opening right? Keith was so sure that was some sort of go ahead or maybe, hopefully, permission for something more? 

Whatever that something was.

Keith didn’t even bother to keep the look of want off his face as he ran his eyes over Lance’s soaking wet back. His white shirt was absolutely see through, it clung onto everything and left little to the imagination. Keith could vaguely make out some sort of dark mark that almost took up most of the center of Lance’s back but he chose to ignore it and admire that quiet, defined strength that Keith couldn’t get his mind to stop focusing on.

God, what would Lance feel like underneath his hands?

“Hey, ugh Keith? You coming?”

Oh GOD, it was permission for something.

“Y-yeah, just give me a second.”

Lance disappeared into a door that was straight down the little hallway and he watched as the light flickered on through the frosted glass. He could see a thick, black smudge that was probably Lance moving about as Keith silently panicked.

Well, maybe not silently. 

He reached out to steady himself on the kitchen island as he closed his eyes. His mind was running a mile a minute as he took in deep breaths. It was permission. It had to be. It was? Lance was flirting with him, he knew that already and Keith was trying to do the same but he was just so… caught off guard by how perfect this boy was. This tall, tanned and bright blue eyed boy with lanky limbs that actually knew stuff about motorcycles more than the difference between a Harley Davidson and a Ducati. Lance was also just so… easy to talk to? Like… It didn’t feel like Keith had to try so hard like he did with all the others; whether it be college, dating or just talking to other people, he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

But with Lance? This boy he just met?

Keith wanted to try very hard.

He took another calming breath in before squaring his shoulders and standing up just a little bit more straighter. Keith could do this, he’s done so much worse than whatever this was going to be.

This was nothing.

Keith started around the kitchen island, his strides confident as he crossed the small living room before entering the short hallway. He tried to walk at an even pace; he didn’t wanna come off too excited but he also wanted to let Lance know that he was totally interested in this something.

He really needed to call whatever this was something else instead of something.

But then whatever this was would be way too real for Keith.

He focused on looking at the doors that lined the walls, two on each side painted bright colours that could still be seen in the dim lighting. There were white numbers nailed into the doors below the little peepholes and they oddly kept the mail slots on the door open; Keith only knew that because one of the doors closest to him had mail shoved halfway into it.

Lance must have mumbled something which surprised Keith a little bit, but it made him slow down his confident stride. He could feel his nerves coming back, slowly creeping up his spine and make a home in the back of his throat before taking another deep breath. He couldn’t exactly see through the thick, frosted glass any better up close, but Keith could make out Lance’s thin figure on the other side just standing there.

He reached forward to curl his fingers around the brass knob before Keith stilled. 

Just one more deep breath and he’ll be whatever Lance wanted him to be.

Keith swung open the door gently so he didn’t knock either Lance or something over. That short spark of confidence Keith had built up slowly dwindled down into his stomach. Arousal instead was pumped through his veins as he took a sharp breath in, his eyes running over Lance’s form with an almost unbidden hunger.

Well, Keith was fucked for the whole summer.

Lance stood there, all glorious dark whiskey skin on display for him to take in as the boy quickly turned his back away from Keith to look at him with shy blue eyes. The flush that darkened his cheeks spread downwards, over his collarbones that pulled his skin taught over the sharpness of them and his chest was just, oh wow, Keith had never seen someone who looked as if they were airbrushed before. Lance was all perfect angles and lean muscle. His skin looked so good stretched over his bones; Lance’s hips were so sharp and all Keith could think about was how much he’d really enjoy having them pressed up against him. Lance was only wearing these tight black briefs that really emphasized everything and boy was Keith really, really appreciative of them.

And those leg?

They could go on for miles and Keith would never get tired of looking at them.

Lance cleared his throat, his eyes turning to look away as he let his arms fall over himself. The sweater that hung between his forearms was stretched over most of his torso, almost like he was trying to hide, before addressing Keith with an embarrassed smile.

“I ugh, c-could you turn around?”

Keith started to sputter out apologies as his eyes snapped back up from Lance’s thighs before giving the boy his privacy. 

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn-- I mean I just---”

He played with his jacket, slicking his finger tip through the raindrops that were still clinging to the leather as Keith tried to quell the fire that was burning inside him. He could hear the shuffling of Lance getting into the hoodie he had been trying to put on before Keith rudely just opened the door on him and started drooling.

It really wasn’t permission for something.

Keith closed his eyes and breathed hard through his nose, the disappointed feeling welling up inside him before he felt a firm hand press into his back, his wet shirt made his chilly skin immediately burn up from the warm touch of skin.

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m just… A little shy is all.”

He didn’t want to turn around but oh god did Keith want to. Lance didn’t remove his hand from between his shoulder blades for a few, quiet beats until that hand smoothly slid across the wet shirt up to squeeze the back of Keith’s neck softly.

“I left clothes for you hanging from the towel rack if you wanna change into that… I’ll just wait for you in the Kitchen. I’ll try to see if the rain has stopped yet or not.”

Lance was so close. 

Keith could practically feel his body heat radiating off him, warming up his cold, damp skin as they stood there. He nodded his head before he heard Lance hum in acknowledgment as he slipped past Keith. He didn’t bother moving out of the way for him which he normally would have if it weren’t for Lance just sliding past him as if Keith wasn’t taking up the whole door frame. He caught a glimpse of a timid but cheeky smile before Lance walked into the hallway, his hips swaying slightly before disappearing around the corner. Keith could have sworn Lance was humming softly underneath his breath, a happy little tune he could recognize from the radio but didn’t have the heart to say so out loud because that boy was already giving him enough whiplash. 

Keith didn’t realize how good Lance smelled until he practically pressed his whole body against himself before disappearing with just a few words and gentle touches.

The hum of the bathroom light behind him caught his attention as he shook himself out from his thoughts. The feeling brewing in his stomach reminded him of a tornado, everything he ever knew was thrown up into the air and was simply swept away out of reach as Keith got himself out from his wet clothes. As he dried himself with a towel from one of the racks, he couldn’t help but think about all the other people he had had a something with.

But they weren’t somethings, never were.

Never even made it that far to even become a something.

More like… 

Nothing.

Keith had never felt like this even when he thought he had that something within reach.

He hung his wet clothes over the shower rail as he eyed Lance’s stuff, it was all dripping into the bathtub and draining away slowly. The rain really did them in, Keith shouldn’t have agreed to the race but how could he not have? Lance had taken him by surprise, in every which way the boy could, and competition was always a one way ticket to Keith’s heart any way; despite it really not being the only way there as it seemed.

Keith looked at the dry clothes that was hung neatly from the rack that was above the toilet, eyeing the dark sweatpants and what looked to be someone’s old shirt from frosh week. Was it Lance’s maybe? Or could it be one of his brother’s… Either way, he decided that if he was going to chase this something than he would rather do it fully clothed.

He heard a loud bang of thunder as he slid his head into the neck hole of the soft shirt before glancing up to watch the little bathroom light flicker. There was a little rectangular window that acted as a shelf in the shower tile that still told Keith that it was indeed still pouring cats and dogs outside which oddly made him feel a little bit more calm.

If Lance wished for rain like he said he did, than Keith could wish for this something to become more.

Fully dressed, Keith puffed up his chest and stared at himself in the little mirror that sat over the sink. He looked like a wet dog; his black, choppy layers were plastered into one big void of a mane and sticking to his neck in tendrils that looked like little black snakes.

Not exactly the epitome of sex if you ask me.

He fussed about with an old hair dryer that was underneath the sink and gave himself a quick blow dry, hoping that this would bring his nerves down a little bit before strutting himself out there to peacock his way into Lance’s heart like the blue eyed boy had already done to him.

Well, maybe not fully into his own heart…

Not yet anyway.

It wasn’t the best hair dryer Keith had ever used but it did wonders to his self confidence anyway, giving him that little push that he needed. Combing his fingers into his hair, he chewed absently at the red rubber band that was currently in his mouth that he always kept around his wrist just in case before trying it up into a low pony tail. 

This was more acceptable.

He looked himself over again, his fingers tapping and fidgeting away at the porcelain sink as he tried to ring in his nerves.

Patience yields focus.

Confidence can be faked till it becomes a reality.

He could see, in his own mess of bluey purple eyes, how terrified he was but the determined light never wavered. This was just a crush. A sudden, already overwhelming crush, but none the less a something that could possibly turn into a nothing like everything else.

Oh god, did he really want this to be a something.

“Keith? Do I need to call for a search party?”

Lance called out to him, his voice slightly distorted but was clear enough to break Keith out of yet another spiral of nerves. 

Looking one last time at the mirror, he gave himself a nod and dropped his shoulders back just a little bit more. He could see his collarbones peeking out from the very worn neck hole and was very happy to say that the shirt was just a little bit tight but still enough to be comfortable. Hopefully, Lance appreciated the sight of this silly college shirt being stretched across his broad chest and highlighting his biceps that he worked hard on like Keith was.

Alright.

Fake it till you make.

Lance was leaning against the Kitchen island, a hip cocked against the counter and facing the hallway. He had his hands tucked into the hoodie’s pocket with the hood up over his hair, his bangs stuck out at odd angles and looked much more fluffier than they did back at the gas station.

Keith looked at him and tried so hard not to drown in that gorgeous smile.

“Thought I’d have to rescue you from the tub! Was everything okay in there?”

His tone was playfully, that little impish smirk curled his thin lips up to still show a little bit of dimple.

Keith’s confidence was faltering but he could do this.

He could be smooth when he felt like it.

“Yeah, every thing was fine. I wasn’t born a natural beauty like some people I know. This hair takes quite a bit of time to tame.”

Keith shot Lance his best smile, one with all teeth and a cheeky little wink. He watched as Lance quickly averted his eyes and flushed a dark pink before rolling his eyes. Keith leaned himself over the island on the opposite side, looking up through his lashes at Lance as he titled his head innocently.

“You alright there, Lance? Sure you don’t need any rescuing?”

He really couldn’t help it.

Teasing Lance was just too easy and oh boy, did Keith enjoy watching him get fluster. The blush spread down his long neck and disappeared unfortunately beneath the hoodie but Keith knew that his whole chest was probably coloured a beautiful bright pink as well.

“You’re the one who needs rescuing.”

Lance mumbled before turning his body towards Keith, a wicked glint flashing in his ocean coloured eyes.

“You’re still a cheater you know that? You totally planned to distract me with your nonsense because you knew I’d out run your mullet wearing ass.”

Oh, wow, an opening.

Keith couldn’t help but smile wider, his laughing coming out darker than it should have been but the little spark of something within his gut was spurring him on. The feeling swelling in his heart and the butterflies in his stomach only confirming this stupid little crush.

“You caught me,” he stood back up and held his hands up in surrender. Keith hung his head but still looked up through his bangs to peer at Lance’s face as he started to walk around the island with leisurely steps, “totally my goal the whole time to keep you distracted. But you liked it obviously, you fell for it, Lance.”

Standing in front of the boy now, he dropped his hands down and tucked them into the sweatpants’ pockets. If they pulled down just a little bit to show a little bit of Keith’s stomach than the both of them said nothing as Lance’s eyes darted down quickly than back up to stare into Keith’s eyes.

“You’re cheating now. Somehow. No one says my name unless I’m in trouble or they want something.”

He squinted his eyes accusingly at Keith, one of his thin brows high in question before leaning a little bit forward. 

“You know, cheaters never win a second time.”

“Are you asking me for another race?”

Keith fired back, not missing a beat.

The tension between the two was stifling. It ran along his skin, his veins carrying hot lava throughout his body and the coil of heat within his stomach was twisting every which way as he tried so hard to focus on Lance’s eyes instead of that infuriating mouth. He could tell Lance was doing the same but was failing, his eyes kept flickering between Keith’s mouth before halfheartedly making eye contact again. It felt as if there was a magnetic pull drawing the two of them together. Keith knew they were standing much closer than they were before; he wasn’t exactly sure when that had happened but Lance didn’t seem to be backing away. 

“Maybe, if you’re not a chicken.”

Lance’s voice was playful but Keith could hear the hopefulness in the taunt. 

“I can out run you any day.”

His eyes dropped to watch Lance’s tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins seemed to be louder than his hammering heart as Keith’s eyes looked up once more to see those focused blues trained on his mouth.

“It’s a date then Lone Ranger.”

Lance whispered out quietly, his breath washing over Keith’s face.

This felt so dangerous.

But it was felt so, so good.

“You still owe me.”

Keith mumbled darkly as he brushed one of his hands along Lance’s sleeve, prompting the boy to slide his arm out from the hoodie’s pocket before gently caressing smooth skin with the tips of his nails.

“I’d like to collect my prize.”

Keith tried to quell the nerves and the excitement that was bubbling up from his stomach, trying to make a home in his already parched throat. He gave up on trying to gauge Lance’s reactions and was solely focused on his lips. They were slightly parted and his breath smelled sweet, the warm air washing over Keith’s face as he continued to trace Lance’s palm with his finger tips.

He really wanted to know if Lance tasted as sweet as he looked.

“What… What do you have in mind?”

Lance’s voice was so quiet, Keith almost didn’t hear him if he weren’t already watching his mouth.

He took the smallest step forward and when Lance didn’t lean away, Keith pressed his body closer. His hand that was caressing Lance’s palm slid up over his hoodie’s sleeve before cupping the boy’s jaw. His thumb brushed over Lance’s parted lips and watched as that pink tongue darted out quickly to wet the tip of his nail before disappearing.

Keith swallowed down the little bubbles again, trying his best to keep as calm as possible as he ran his thumb along Lance’s lip in one slow swipe.

“Can I kiss you?”

He could feel Lance’s body stiffen just for the briefest of moments before relaxing once again against Keith. He was shaking, whether from being cold or from nerves but it was still comforting to know that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling some type of way.

“Yes.”

Keith had never heard such a simple word sound so fucking promising.

It was by far the most gentle he had ever been when kissing someone. It was just a brief touch of lips before Lance titled his head just a little bit so their mouths slotted against each other’s better. It was still just a quick touch of lips that left the two of them breathless when they pulled away. Their foreheads still resting against one another’s and their noses brushed every time they took a breath in.

Lance however, took only a few deep breaths in before his eyes fell closed once again before his lips pressed more firmly against Keith’s.

It was like a dam broke within himself.

Keith’s hands were every where, pulling Lance’s hood off so he could bury one hand into his fluffy, brown curls that were still a little damp from the rain. His other hand was wrapped around one of Lance’s hips as Keith attacked his mouth. He felt like he was starving, their heads titling every which way until they finally found a rhythm they both liked before Keith was parting Lance’s mouth with his tongue. The boy’s lips fell open without any fight, and Keith hungrily ate him up.

Lance did taste as sweet as he looked.

Keith had Lance walking backwards until the boy was backed up against another kitchen counter. Their teeth clicked against each other’s as they stole each other’s breaths away. Keith kissed Lance like he was the very air he needed to live while Lance drank Keith in like he needed him to survive. The two were pressed so tight against one another, Lance’s arms were thrown over Keith’s shoulders with his hands pulling at Keith’s hair while Keith wrapped his fingers over his hips before hoisting Lance up onto the kitchen counter; still locked in a heated kiss.

Lance’s knees fell open and was quickly filled with Keith, their hips still pressed against each other’s as a moan was swallowed up. He didn’t know whether it was his own or Lance’s but he wanted more of the boy. 

More skin.

More touching.

Just more of Lance.

Keith had his hands up Lance’s shirt in no time, his fingers pressing at Lance’s flat stomach and smoothing over his hips before one hand was rucking the back of his shirt up so he could feel those strong shoulders. 

Lance bucked his hips against Keith, drawing out another soft moan that was quickly silenced by Keith’s tongue. His legs wrapped around his waist but before Keith could pull back and say something to him that happy little pop tune started playing at full blast from the other side of the room.

The two of them broke away from the kiss before slumping against one another. Keith’s chin was tucked onto Lance’s shoulder while the boy had his hung over his. The two of them were breathing hard, the tension in the air had evaporated almost immediately before the phone stopped ringing.

When the little tune started up again, Keith almost wished he had done this sooner.

Much, much sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, guess the song and win a fic from me!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY GARBAGE <3


End file.
